staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Sierpnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka o Garym Dromaderze, odc. 17 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Dim, Dam, Doum - Dziecko, odc. 13 (Il Est Ne Le Bebe); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Budzik - Siłacze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Lippy&Messy - /odc. 31/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Sissi - młoda cesarzowa (Sissi - die junge Kaiserin) - txt.str.777 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Austria (1956); reż.:Ernst Marischka; wyk.:Romy Schneider, Karlheinz Bohm, Magda Schneider; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1304; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1693 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 170 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polskie zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 1 Motyl - niepylak apollo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kandydat - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 - Pantomima - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 4450 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4665); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Ta sama historia, odc. 43 (TWICE TOLD TALE); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Dowody kłamstwa (Proof of Lies) - txt.str.777 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); reż.:Peter Svatek; wyk.:Jonathan Scarfe, Amanda Detmer, Anthony Lemke; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Determinator - odc. 8/13 - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Łossskot! - Era Nowe Horyzonty; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Determinator - odc. 9/13 - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Shalako (SHALAKO) 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1968); reż.:Edward Dmytryk; wyk.:Sean Connery, Brigitte Bardot, Stephen Boyd, Jack Hawkins, Peter Van Eyck; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 2 - Noc Pireusu (Kojak 2 - Night of the Piraeus, ep. 19); serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 2 - Elegia na asfaltowym cmentarzu (Kojak 2 - Elegy in Asphalt Graveyard, ep. 20); serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 271 Podział; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 39/52 Wizyta ukochanej mamusi (Casper ep. Mom Always Liked Ghouls Best); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 23/52 Zły (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Bad Boy); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 61 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 62 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 15 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Moja rodzinka - odc. 13/34 (My Family Season 2, Episode 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 42/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures (ep 20)); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Magnum - odc. 122/162 Ta wyspa nie jest wystarczająco duża (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 This Island Isn't Big Enough); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:30 Wyznania - ... Kucharze (... Chef); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 80 Dzieło przypadku (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (Game Of Chance)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 MASH - odc. 229 (MASH (s. X, ep. G07 Follies of the Living)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Dom - odc. 18/25 - Trzecie kłamstwo - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 658; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 21/21 Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 7 Wielkanoc 41 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Bandyta (Bandyta) - txt.str.777 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Polly Walker, John Hurt, Pete Postlethwaite, Ida Jabłońska, Bartek Pieniążek, Wojciech Brzeziński, Witold Wieliński, Rafał Walentynowicz, Jolanta Lothe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2009 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - s. I odc. 7/13 (The Closer (ep. 6 You Are Here)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Imperium - cz. 2 (Empire, part 2) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Wieczór artystyczny - Niebo złote ci otworzę; widowisko poetyckie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 TV LATO 07:50 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:50 Tropiciele - krakowska ścieżka reportażu 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17:50 Tematy dnia 18:00 TV LATO 18:10 Prosto z lasu 18:25 Śladami historii - Taoemy PRL-u 18:50 Co warto wiedzieć 18:55 Speed 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:05 Jedź bezpiecznie - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:20 Kalejdoskop regionalny 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 TV LATO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 22:54 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:31 Uzależnienie - Leczenie uzależnienia (Addiction - suplementary. The Search for Treatment: A Challenging Journey); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:53 Pielęgniarki w świecie przemocy - Indonezja (Nurses on the Front Line); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:38 Wycieczka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:29 Zawodowcy - Joanna Białobrzeska - nauczycielka; magazyn; STEREO 03:53 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 04:15 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:34 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:28 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:12 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 31, Australia 2001 8:30 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 5, Włochy 2000 9:35 Czarodziejki 5 - odc. 103, USA 2002-2003 10:30 Sheena - odc. 31, USA 2002 11:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 31, USA 1997 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Długi weekend - odc. 176, Polska 2004 13:00 Mamuśki - Podróż poślubna - odc. 9, Polska 2007 13:30 Mamuśki - Przeprowadzka - odc. 10, Polska 2007 14:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 31, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 136, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 32, USA 1997 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 29, USA 2004-2005 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Polowanie na didżeja - odc. 55, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Klejnot Nilu - film przygodowy, USA 1985 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:30 Joe i Max - dramat obyczajowy, USA, Niemcy 2002 0:45 Prawo miasta - odc. 2, Polska 2006 1:40 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:40 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:45 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1071-1073, Polska 2009 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Doskonały plan 14:20 Tajemnice Smallville - odc. 11, USA, Kanada 2005-2006 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 17, USA 2001-2002 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 18, USA 2001-2002 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Borewicz, Karwowski i... Ewa! 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Prośba dziecka 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Nożownik 20:50 Detektyw Monk 6 - odc. 10, USA 2007-2008 21:50 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 36, Polska 2009 22:50 Kuba Wojewódzki 23:50 Rodzina Soprano - odc. 20, USA 2006 1:00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Rozmowy w toku - Borewicz, Karwowski i... Ewa! 4:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.00 Wyclef Jean: Ali Stars Jam - koncert 05.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.25 TV Market 07.00 Zbuntowani (19) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.05 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.10 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonki 09.45 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonki 10.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 10.45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.15 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 15.50 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn 16.25 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (20) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 21.00 Czy to prawda?: Trójkąt Bermudzki - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 22.10 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 23.10 Regina (21) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 23.40 Wallander: Afrykanin - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 01.35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda ósma czyli?... ; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ala i As - Wesołe dinozaury; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 W labiryncie - odc. 73 - Bójka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 W labiryncie - odc. 74 - Synowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Żuraw i Czapla - cz. 1 52'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Krystyna Krupska; wyk.:Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Dariusz Domarecki, Barbara Sołtysik, Eugeniusz Dykiel, Jerzy Frydrych; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Magazyn Medyczny - Żywienie pozajelitowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 12/13* Puszka z Pandorą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Akwen Eldorado - odc. 1 53'; serial; reż.:Andrzej Swat; wyk.:Artur Dziurman, Łukasz Rybarski, Małgorzata BogdańskA, Jerzy Kryszak, Edmund Fetting, Ryszard Bacciarelli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Listy z barykady; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 W labiryncie - odc. 73 - Bójka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 W labiryncie - odc. 74 - Synowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - To moje podwórko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Więzy krwi - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992/4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Panny i wdowy - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Nasz reportaż - Pamięć ciągle żywa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Listy z barykady; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie - odc. 73 - Bójka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 74 - Synowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - To moje podwórko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:03 Więzy krwi - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992/4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Panny i wdowy - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Nasz reportaż - Pamięć ciągle żywa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Listy z barykady; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS (Telewizja Silesia) 07:00 Radio Silesia 10:00 Silesia Informacje 10:15 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11:05 Telezakupy 11:20 Kościół w metropoliach 11:50 Telezakupy 12:05 Nocny dyżur 13:25 Telezakupy 13:55 Koncert życzeń 14:25 Telezakupy 15:00 Miau, Hau - nasze zwierzęta 15:30 Kuchnia śląska wg Remigiusza Rączki 16:00 Silesia informacje 16:25 Isaura po śląsku 16:50 Koncert życzeń 17:15 Biznes Silesia 17:45 Silesia komentarze 18:10 Mija dzień 18:45 Silesia Informacje 19:00 Kuchnia śląska wg Remigiusza Rączki 19:30 I Liga żużla: RKM Rybnik - START Gniezno 21:00 Isaura po śląsku 21:30 Silesia Informacje 22:15 Nocny dyżur 23:30 Biznes Silesia 00:00 Silesia Informacje 00:45 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 01:30 Koncert życzeń 02:00 Kościół w metropoliach 02:30 Miau, Hau - nasze zwierzęta 03:00 Isaura po śląsku 03:30 Silesia Informacje 04:10 Mija dzień 04:40 Koncert życzeń 05:10 Biznes Silesia 05:35 Nocny dyżur 06:45 Telezakupy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku